61 facts about Nanbaka
"A super exciting action comedy starring the inmates and guards of the world's most formidable prison." Hi I'm Guava Juice on The Fact Network and today we're counting down 61 facts that you should know about Nanbaka, Let's get started. Number 1 Nanbaka - The Numbers, is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Shō Futamata. Number 2 Shō Futamata began serializing the manga on NHN Japan's Comico webtoon app on 13 October 2013. The series is published in print by Futabasha. Crunchyroll Manga acquired the series for digital publication in English. Number 3 An anime television series adaptation by Satelight aired between 5 October 2016 and 22 March 2017. Number 4 The story centers around four young men who are assigned to Nanba, the world's most formidable prison. Jyugo, who attempted to break out of prison and ended up extending his jail time; Uno, who likes gambling and women; Rock, who likes eating and fighting; and Nico the ex drug addict who likes anime. The action follows the daily lives of the prison’s inmates and guards Number 5 NHN Play Art announced in February 2015 that the series would receive an anime adaptation. The series is directed by Shinji Takamatsu and written by Mitsutaka Hirota, with animation by Satelight. The series premiered on 5 October 2016 on MBS. Crunchyroll licensed the series and simulcasted the anime on their service, and Funimation simulcasted the dub for the series on their service. Number 6 An original video animation for the series aired at the "Nanfes" event in April 2017, with the episode later being bundled with the "Nanfes" DVD on 26 July 2017. Crunchyroll later streamed the original video animation on 30 September 2017. Number 7 The title is a play on words, combining the name of the prison, which is the Japanese transcription of the word "number", and the Japanese word "baka" for "fool" or "idiot". Number 8 The opening theme, Rin! Rin! Hi! Hi!, has noticeable differences between the first and second season. This is because in the second season, it was performed by Kanaderiya Hashiguchi without The Super Ball. Number 9 Jyugo is a 17 year old boy who comes in at 5 feet and seven inches tall or 169 centimeters and weighs 112 pounds or 51 kilograms and his blood type is AB. Number 10 Jyugo's hair is black with red tips on the sides and his eye color changes depending on the angle, appearing as heterochromia; for the most part his eyes appear with the violet and green combination in the anime. When using his shackle's power, both his eyes turn red. Number 11 Four of the prisoners have inmate numbers tattooed on their bodies. Nico, 25 on his tounge, Jyugo, 15 on his right cheek, Rock,69 on his right arm and Uno, 11 with one 1 on each hand. Number 12 Speaking of the number 13, All of the four prisoners have the building and cell thirteen. Number 13 Uno wears a black singlet with his number tag on the left side of his chest and black shoes and he is usually seen with a grin on his face. Number 14 Uno is eighteen years old and comes in at 5 feet and ten inches tall or 177 centimeters, He also weighs 132 pounds or sixty kilograms. Wait a minute! Let's pause for a second! 132 pounds!? How the heck does he weigh that much?! Number 15 Uno acts as kind of like an older brother figure to the main group. However, he is still slightly less mature than Jyugo, as he shares Nico's and Rock's amazement at certain events and eccentricity of the people around them in Nanba Prison. Number 16 Uno does facial care in the morning, putting on a mud mask and curling his hair. Number 17 The name Uno is Italian and Spanish for One which appears in his inmate number twice. Number 18 Uno was arrested for illegal gambling in underground casinos and sent to juvy. However, he would escape every time he had a date, but lately has not had a date and thus lost his motivation to escape. Number 19 Jyugo's name literally means 15, a reference to his inmate number. He also claims he has little body hair and his nipples are pink. He even told Uno about it when they were talking about girls. Number 20 Jyugo can't swim, and Nico claims he and the other inmates of Cell 13 have to hold him up in the bath to prevent him from drowning. This fact totally makes us think that he had never learned how to swim when he was little. Number 21 Jyugo was supposed to also have tan skin, like Nico, but Futamata decided to give this trait to Nico instead and scrapped the idea for Jyugo to avoid identical characters. Lastly, he was apparently going to have stitches on his face, which was scrapped. Number 22 Jyugo can't add numbers any higher than he can count on his fingers and hates eye exams. Number 23 Nico is rather effeminate, both in terms of appearance and personality. When meeting Hitoshi Sugoroku, whom he thought was a girl, he complimented his dress. Number 24 When Nico's medicine wears off he seems to have an alternate personality. He becomes crazed, and out of control. He even likes medicine and jelly beans. Number 25 Nico is also 16 years old and is five feet and six inches tall or 168 centimeters and weighs 101 pounds or 46 kilograms. Number 26 Nico's favorite colors are yellow and lime green, and lime green is the same color as his hair. Number 27 In Chapter 13 of the web-manga it was revealed that Nico is allergic to buckwheat. Number 28 The name Nico could be translated as "Second child" due to his status being the youngest of the group. "Ni" means "Two" in Japanese and the "Ko" in his name might also be a reference to the five in his number as the Japanese word for five is "Go". Number 29 Nico dislikes bitter things and painful things or maybe spicy food. Number 3 His hobbies are playing video games, reading manga and collecting limited supply merchandise. Number 31 Whenever doctors tried to treat Nico's illnesses he would get frightened by the needles used to medicate him, which led him to break out of multiple hospitals and jails. Number 32 Nico was born in the slums of America surrounded with drugs and filth! Number 33 In Chapter 47 of the web-manga, it was revealed that and Jyugo also has tattoos of the numbers; 577, 44, 31, and 623 on his back. Number 34 Jyugo can't write calligraphy. It was revealed in this Misc. in this gallery in the Nanbaka fandom. Number 35 Rock is 19 years old and is 6 feet and a inch tall or 186 centimeters and weighs 165 pounds or 75 kilograms. Okay! 165 pounds is way too much for a guy like him! Number 36 Rock was even born to a wealthy family, and rejected his dad as his dad wanted Rock to be like him. Running away from home, Rock was arrested and sent to juvenile hall for starting a gang riot, but escaped because the food was terrible. Number 37 At some point, he met back up with Jyugo, who was with Uno, in Las Vegas while he was trying to find Nico, who took his money and abandoned him at a restaurant, which left him in trouble for doing a dine and dash. It is also stated that he was sent to cell 5 before he went to cell 13 with his friends. Number 38 The Rōmaji in Rock's name, Roku, is composed of the numbers 6 (Ro) and 9 (Ku), forming his ID number, 69. Number 39 Speaking of weight, Rock can eat a lot depending on what food it is and his favorite food is donuts. Number 40 Rock has the ability to see ghosts and his hobbies are eating/sleeping. Number 41 Rock's favorite color is royal purple which is the color of his hair. Number 42 Rock has a soft spot for animals, especially cats. Number 43 Jyugo talks about what his friends do in their sleeping, Rock snores loudly, Nico laughs and Uno grinds his teeth. Number 45 Uno has an ex-girlfriend named Catherine and his favorite color is blue. Number 46 Speaking of blue! Some of Uno's accessories are blue. Number 47 The name Uno is from the card game Uno referencing his hobbies love of card games with gambling. Number 48 Uno likes his hair, girls and cheese on toast, but dislikes lectures, sermons, horror, raw meat and natto. Number 49 A compulsive gambler, Uno was arrested for gambling in underground casinos. Even after being arrested, he still makes bets with the other inmates but there is no money so they bet on magazines. Number 50 In the episode of season 2, Nanbaka is a comedy anime, Cell 13 switch their hair colors and they weren't happy about it! Number 51 Jyugo gets bored really easily and complains to Hajime that he is, with Hajime telling him not to call him out to Building 13, Cell 13 just for that. Number 52 Hajime is a heavy smoker and he likes soba and cigarettes. Number 53 Hajime means "beginning". Used in Japanese traditional martial arts such as: karate, judo, aikido and kendo; it is a verbal command to "begin". The kanji “一” means “first” or “one,each; every,single; alone". Sugoroku is a traditional Japanese new year board game Number 54 Hajime is a very short tempered man, often yelling at people who annoy him. However, when addressing his superiors, he displays a calm professional attitude. Number 55 Though he does show a little leniency towards the Cell 13 inmates, he can be quite brutal to them when they go too far and admits he only sees them as 'little punks' he needs to keep his eyes on. He's also very suspicious of Jyugo , Hajime holds him someone he needs to keep a careful eye on. Number 56 Honey's name is a play on the words "Hachi" meaning "Eight" and "Ni" meaning "Two". It references his inmate number, Number 82. Number 57 He likes caviar and alcohol. Number 58 Liang is also 19 years old and is five feet and six inches tall or 170 centimeters, and weighs 130 pounds or 59 kilograms. Number 59 He dislikes weak people, coconut milk and being called Pretty like a woman 'cause he looks like a girl instead of a boy. Number 60 His name means "Two" in Mandarin, which references his inmate number, Number 02. And finally, Number 61 Nico is voice by Justin Briner in the English Dub who also voices Izuku Midoriya from MHA. Oh! and here is some bonus facts Number 62 Uno is a drama queen, oftentimes acting whiny whenever he's insulted or feels insecure. If someone rejects him or he gets scared, he tends to act very whiny. He also tends to also get scared easily, getting freaked out by the Jiangshi guards that are meant to kill anyone that they can sense. Number 63 When Honey gets angry, hair that resembles a devil's tail will spring out. The tips of these hair pieces have a gradient from his main violet color, to red, then yellow. Number 64 Upa's appearance seems to be based off of a Jiangshi and he likes are yogurt, anman, and talent. Number 65 Every character in the series have different Ethnicities. Jyugo, Japanese, Uno, English, Nico and Rock American etc. And that's it for 61 facts about Nanbaka including bonus facts, Is there anything we missed? What other anime do you want us to do next? Let us know in the comments below, See you next time! Stay Juicy! Category:Anime Facts Category:Ft. Guava Juice Category:Facts Category:Bonus Facts